The 7 Deadly Sins
by courtcourt12797
Summary: Wars, lies, lust. These are all the factors in Clare Goldsworthy's life. On top of that,war has broken out in the Middle East. Libya and Egypt have teamed up to attack Canada. Eli gets deployed to go fight in the war. Meanwhile, Clare has a big secret. With the country at its last peak of sanity, can Clare and her loved ones make it through?


Chapter one

I walked slowly down the road of my hometown, Toronto. The streets were filled with people, but it was silent as a mouse. With the parols here, you have to watch what you say. Any innocent word could mean persecution, or even public death.

There are also spies here. They look just like ordinary people, but they are deceitful. They twist up words that you say, and go report their findings to the parlos. In return, the parols give them a bonus check. The amount of the check depends on the amount and importance of the information you give them.

I walked up to the marketplace I knew ever to well. When I was a little girl, my mother would take Darcy and I there every week. I loved the smell of the marketplace. The fresh smell of the fruits and vegetables, the spices, and the grains. I looked up and walked over to Sandy. She has worked here about 20 years now, so she knows my family and I very well.

"How are you today Clare?" Sandy asked "I'm good" I replied back. "It's so quiet out today." "Yeah it is. They sent in about 500 more parols last night. They are all wandering the streets now. I'm pretty sure there are now more parols then there are citizens."replied Sandy. "Probably is. So, whatcha have for me today?I said. Your favorites; spiced pumpkin eggnog and honey-glazed ham" Sandy said. "Mmmm... That sounds delicious." I said. Since the war broke out in August, I have been stopping by twice a month to pick up for for thanksgiving, which is coming up in about a month. With the war and everything, money was become limited; some would even say scarce.

I took out my wallet from my purse, about to pay Sandy. "That'll be $40.75" Sandy told me. I looked into my wallet, shocked. I knew I was low on money, but I didn't know I was this low. I slowly looked up at her and said, "I can't buy this. I don't have enough money." "How much do you have?" She asked me. "$30" I replied back. "Don't worry, just give me $20. I understand these are tough times. Just pay me the rest of it later." Sandy said. " I will. And look on the bright side, as long as I owe you, you'll never go broke." We shared a laugh at the comment I made. She bagged my groceries, and handed them to me. "See ya later Sand!" I said."Bye Clarebear!" She said back. I opened the door of the marketplace attempting to get outside, when I ran into someone. Oh no! It can't be! It was Jacob Martin, also known as Jake.

"I had fun last night." He said. He leaned down to block me, but I deflected it. "You know I can't do this with you in public. The townspeople know that I'm married!" "Clare, how do they all know that you're married?" Jake asked. I lifted up my right hand, and pointed to my ring finger. There layed a 10 kt diamond ring. Eli and I's wedding ring. "Oh" Jake said. "Yo can come over tonight at 9 if you want." I whispered. "Will do" Jake said. I watched him walk away to the cereal aisle. I then exited out the shop myself.

Don't get me wrong. I feel bad about what I'm doing. I'm being dishonest to Eli, but it's been a void in my heart ever since he was deployed. I need someone to want me and to kiss me. I guess you could say Jake was the second best.

I was so happy to enter my toasty warm house. The fireplace was on, and Jasmine tea was brewing on the stove. My best friend Alli had done this all for me. She has been living here ever since her husband Dave was deployed into the war alongside Eli. She said she didn't want to live in a big,empty house that reminded her Dave, so I invited her to come stay with me. She has been such a good friend to me. Occasionally making dinner, cleaning up the house. She's like all you could ever ask for.

"How was work today?" Alli asked me as she walked into the kitchen to stir the tea. "It was great. I wrote an article about how they are taking up donations to send thanksgiving food to the soldiers overseas." I replied back. "Cool. I finished cooking dinner." Alli stated. "What did you make?" "Only your favorite: spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, and a greek salad. For dessert, I made some biscotti and Jasmine tea." "That sounds delicious. I'll set the table" I said.

I topped our glasses off with a glass of red wine. We drink it every night with our dinner. Not because we are alcoholics, but because it is healthy for you. For the most part, we sat there in silence. We finished eating our meal and the boscotti when there was a knock on the door. It was our good friend Jenna.

"I stopped by to see if we were still on for movie night" Jenna said. "Yeah" Alli said. "You coming Clare?" "I think I'm gonna sit this one out. I'm pretty tired tonight. Just gonna curl up with a good book." I said. "Suit yourself. Have fun!" Jenna and Alli left the house. Within 5 minutes, Jake arrived on the property.

"Took you long enough to get here" I said. "Where's Alli?" He asked. "She went out to movie night with Jenna. I told them I was tired." "Well I hope you aren't too tired for me." He said. "Never" I whispered into his ear. He leaned down to kiss me passionately. Our tongues glided through each others mouths in sync. He sucked on my neck, knowing where I like it. I let out a huge moan. "Aaahhh!" I said. He bit down into my flesh even harder this time. I felt the blood ooze out from the hickey that I just received. Usually, I would panic at the sight of blood, but in this case, it pleasured me. "You wanna get to the climax of this rodeo?" Jake asked. "I sure do" I lead him to our usual spot, a.k.a. my bedroom. We took off each others' clothes, and began to once again explore a world all too familiar to the both of us.

I woke up to a pitch black room. I looked down at my body, and saw that I still had the bed sheets wrapped around me. To the left of me laid a snoring Jake. I looked over at the clock to see what time is was: 2:00 a.m. Alli should be home by now. I begin to panic, thinking that Alli caught Jake and I in the act. I looked over to the doorknob to see if it's locked. By the position that it's in, I can say that it is.

Immediate guilt begins to wash over me. I think about Eli, and what he would do to Jake if he found out about this. He would kill him. I have to tell Jake in the morning that this will stop. It has to. I can't keep doing this. Adultery is one of the 7 deadly sins.

I feel rustling next to me. It's Jake waking up. "Good morning beatiful" He says. "Good morning" I say back. "I had a splenid time last night. Getting to be with you." Jake replied. "Me too" I reply back. "I have to use the restroom." He nodded his head. I walked into the master bathroom, and splashed some water on my sticky face. "Get it together Clare" I mutter to myself. I look into the mirror and notice a glint hit my eye. I look down at my hands. I couldn't believe it. After all I did with Jake, I still had my wedding ring on.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


End file.
